Rêve
by Lboogie221
Summary: AU. Growing up all your life following your parents dreams, can be a problem when you decide you no longer want to follow them. Fitzgerald Grant III thought doing what his parents wanted was best, but what happens when he meets Olivia pope and she shows him how to make his own dreams come true.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Do not own any of the Scandal Characters**

It was a typical Sunday afternoon for Fitzgerald Grant, sitting at a local starbucks, nearby George Washington University. He had been studying for hours prepping for an upcoming exam in his development politics class.

For Some reason, today was different. He was distracted for the first time while studying. Every Sunday, he would sit in his usual spot in the library and then have Mellie quiz him to be sure he was prepared. For one, Mellie couldn't make it, which he was thankful for, seeing he had been needing a bit of break from her lately. This sunday though, he saw a young woman who looked familiar but he wasn't too sure.

She had the most beautiful cocoa brown complexion, and curls that touched her shoulders, and wore jeans that fit just right. She sat a few tables across from him and he could not seem to get his eyes off of her.

He had been contemplating saying something to her since he laid eyes on her, but didn't want to be a distraction while she was studying. "It wouldn't hurt to try" he thought. "But what exactly am I going to say her?"

Fitz finally conjured up enough courage to head over to where she was seated. Walking over he was becoming nervous, and started questioning why he was going in the first place. "I have a girlfriend" "It's ok to make new friends right?"

"Hi" was the only word that came out of his mouth.

"Hi" she said back, wondering what exactly he wanted from her. Not that she didn't want him to say anything, because she did from the moment she noticed him watching her.

"Well you looked for familiar and I just wanted to know if you attended GWU?" he asked in his baritone voice.

"Yes, I'm an undergrad, studying Political Science."

"Well that's one thing we have in common, I'm a poli sci major too." "What are you studying for? I bet I could help" At this moment, he just wanted to know as much about her as possible. He was suddenly drawn to her and he didn't even understand why.

She tilted her head back and giggled and he smiled, happy to know he was the cause of that.

"Well im studying for Intro to Comparative Politics, but I'm sure I can handle studying on my own thank you." she answered as she closed her textbook.

As he was about to speak, he heard her phone vibrate. "I'm sorry, but I need to meet someone on campus" "It was nice meeting you though-

"Fitzgerald Grant, or you could call me Fitz" he said before she went away. "What is your name by the way?"

"Olivia, Olivia Pope.

"Before you leave, just one thing, please." Fitz just needed a little more time with her before she was gone.

"Stand with me for one minute, please?" She looked up into his piercing blue eyes and couldn't help but move nearer to him.

"Ok, one minute" They stood for one minute, looking into each other eyes, both knowing that no matter what their dreams may be, after today they had to be in each others lives.

Olivia pulled away and told Fitz she had to go. Fitz watched her walk away and enjoyed the sway of her hips as she did. He didn't know how, but Olivia Pope would be his.

**A/N: This is my first Scandal AU! I haven't written a story before, just a one shot. I don't know where I'm going to go with this but we'll see. I sort of have something in mind. Reviews will help motivate me though! Let me know what you all think! **


	2. Chapter 2 Nobody's Perfect

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Scandal Characters.

Olivia woke up on Monday morning, dreading her 8:00am class with Dr. Cyrus Beene. He was an austere professor and expected the best from his students. Olivia loved the challenge and was determined to come out with no lower than an A in his class.

As much as she loved the class, she was tired from having a sleepless night. Her dreams were filled with an image of those blue eyes, and that brown curly hair, and that sexy smirk.

"Liv!' Abby Whelan, Olivia's roommate shouted. "It's 7:15, why are you still in bed?"

"Did you have to scream my name like that?" "It's been a long night, I'll just throw on some jeans and shirt and head to class"

"Well you're never late for class, I didn't expect this from you." Abby answered. "Are you ok?"

"Yea, I don't know, I just couldn't sleep" that was a lie. She knew why she couldn't sleep, but if she told Abby the truth she would never shut up about it.

"Ok, well rest up, remember we have debate team practice this afternoon" Olivia groaned at the thought of having to go to another debate. She honestly hated it, and her main reason for doing it, was because this is what her father wanted, and what her mother would want.

Since Olivia was a little girl, her father told her that she was destined to be a lawyer. Her father was a lawyer and worked at one of the best firms in Maryland. Her mother on the other hand, was a crisis manager and fixed the problems of the elite in D.C. before she passed away when Olivia was 12. After her mother died, Olivia felt she had no choice but to become a lawyer one day and eventually own her mother's firm.

Though Olivia loved her mother and at one point did want to become a lawyer, as she got older, things began to change. What she really wanted to do was go to med school and one day become a doctor. The problem was she felt she owed it to her mother to follow in her footsteps.

It also seemed her father had his mind set on what exactly he wanted Olivia to do. She didn't know how to let him know that being a lawyer was no longer a dream for her. She didn't have that passion for it like her father did. What she did have, was a passion for helping for others, just not through the same field as her parents.

Olivia's alarm went off, telling her she had 5 minutes before she needed to leave, removing her out of her thoughts.

"Ugh" she groaned. "This is going to be a long day" she thought.

Finally she left her dorm and headed to class, five minutes late. She probably could have had a little more time, had she not made her coffee.

On her way to class she saw a guy who she thought looked familiar. As she got closer her mind started telling her that it was the guy from Starbucks. Not only did she him, but a brunette holding his hand as well.

"Of course, I should have known he wasn't single" Olivia thought while making her way around the campus.

As Olivia was about to open the door to the building of her class she felt someone right behind her. Eventually the person got closer and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and met those piercing blue eyes that she dreamed about the night before.

"Olivia right?" Fitz asked. "Oh, hey" she replied, not really wanting to talk to him. She was annoyed, mainly because she realized he had a girlfriend and it was making her jealous. "I have no real reason to be jealous, he wasn't mine to begin with"

"I saw you walking and decided to come over and say hi" Fitz said with a small smile that made her heart warm.

"Well I'm late to my class, and I have Dr. Beene, so I'll see you around" Olivia told him. Fitz was a bit disappointed that he couldn't talk with her a bit more. He just wanted one full conversation with her, but it seemed like she was always on the go.

"OK, well I guess I'll see you around then Olivia." Olivia nodded and headed through the doors to her class.

"Come on Fitz! I need you to give me a ride to pick up a few things" Mellie exclaimed. Fitz had completely forgotten he needed to take Mellie to the store and that she was even with him. Seeing Olivia once again distracted him, and allowed him to forget everything.

"Oh… yea let's go Mel."

"Who was she Fitzgerald?"

"A girl I met in starbucks, who happens to be the same major as me."

"Hm, interesting" "Well let's go, I have things to do Fitz" Mellie could always be demanding, but Fitz did whatever she asked, always.

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! They mean so much to me and motivates me to write more. In this chapter, we're going to delve a little into Olivia's background. I promise more Olitz interaction in the next chapter! Sorry this is a bit short as well! **


	3. Chapter 3 Too Deep for the Intro

Disclaimer: I still don't own the characters on Scandal

Ch. 3 Too Deep for the Intro

_Guess I was born to make mistakes, but I ain't scared to take the weight." -Erykah Badu_

"Why are you constantly bringing up me going to the navy!" Fitz shouted to Mellie who was once again telling him his plans for the future. They had been going back and forth about this since they arrived back from taking Mellie wherever she wanted.

"Fitz, it's just what your father wants and it honestly isn't a bad idea." "I mean, ending up on 1600 Pennsylvania Ave is what everyone child dreams of."

"Have you ever even asked me what I wanted Mellie? How do you know what I want to do with my life? All you want is to become First Lady. Well you know what, that may not be what I want!"

"Fitzgerald lower your tone with me! Where is all of this coming from?"

"Look, I need a break I'll be back later" Fitz said as he grabbed his nike sports bag off the couch. He just needed a quick run and time to process everything. He wouldn't be able to do that seeing that Mellie and him lived in the same apartment. Mellie took it upon herself to basically move in to Fitz's apartment.

"Will you come back soon?" Mellie asked Fitz.

"I'll see you soon Mellie" and with that Fitz headed to the schools track to run a few laps and clear his head.

Fitz eventually made his way over to the track and turned to his favorite playlist to listen to some music while running. While running, he once again saw Olivia Pope for the second time in one day. Fitz sped up so that he could catch up with Olivia while she was wore her black nike track jacket and black nike shorts and roshe runs and Fitz was loving the view.

Olivia looked over while jogging and saw Fitz waving to her, and trying to say something, but she couldn't hear with her music so loud. So she took her headphones out and asked him what he was saying.

"I'm sorry what were you saying?"

"Hi" Fitz said then smiled.

"Hi" Olivia said and gave him a quick smile back.

"I didn't know you run" Fitz said, stepping closer to Olivia.

"You never asked"

"I would, if you weren't constantly on the go" Fitz responded. This was the perfect time to talk to her he thought

"Mind taking a walk with me around the track? You'll still get your exercise in."

Olivia shifted her legs and tilted her head while she began to think about her answer.

"Ok"

"OK?"

She nodded her head in approval.

They walked around the track not even paying attention to how many times they lapped around. Fitz asked Olivia questions about choosing her major and they both found that they were doing exactly what there parents wanted.

"Do you ever have those thoughts, where you were aspiring to be something you thought you could never reach? All my life I've done what my father has told me but it was never what I wanted"

"It's exactly how I feel Fitz. Sometimes I just feel that its too late in the game to do what I want. I feel like the support for what I want to do won't be there any longer."

"I'd support you" Fitz said then smiled at her.

I already know that you're a highly intelligent, confident woman and you could do anything if you wanted to. "

Olivia blushed at his compliment. There was something about him that was drawing her closer to him. It wasn't just his looks, but the way he spoke and seemed so passionate about what he wanted to do with his life. All Fitz wanted was to teach and help others.

"Well thank you" Olivia said.

"How about we get something to eat after this hard workout?"

Olivia laughed at his sarcasm. "Sure I would love to." In her mind she was hesitant because she wondered what the girl who she believed to be his girlfriend would think. She ignored her brain and followed Fitz to his car.

"Have you ever been to Fuddruckers?

"Love that place!" Olivia exclaimed. They hopped in the car and continued to converse about school and sometimes fell into a comfortable silence. At stoplights Fitz would stare at Olivia, because he honestly couldn't help himself.

After eating and chatting they headed back to Fitz's car so that Olivia could get back to campus. When they pulled up to Olivia's dorm Fitz pu his hands on Olivia's to stop her before she got out.

"I know we just met, but I feel this connection between us and I know you feel it too. Something just keeps pulling you towards me."

Fitz I-

"Wow, you actually said my name" he chuckled.

"Fitz why are you telling me this is? I saw you holding that girls hand." Olivia didn't want to come off the wrong way but she didn't want to be the cause of any problems.

Fitz sighed and he knew exactly what she was speaking of.

"That was my girlfriend yes, but it is a complicated situation. I never cheat and I don't want to. I just... I want us to become friends... good friends" he flashed her that charming smile once again.

She knew he was telling the truth. She believed him.

"OK, we can do that."

"Good. Can I get a hug before you go?"

Olivia nodded her head yes and Fitz reached over to hug her. He hugged her softly then felt her body begin to relax against his. He then hugged her a little more tightly and inhaled her scent of...

He released a little and looked down at her and smiled.

After looking into each others eyes for what felt like hours Fitz finally broke the silence.

"Were going to be very good friends" Fitz said in octave a bit lower than he was use to.

Olivia just shook her head and walked towards her dorm. Fitz watched her to make sure she got in there safely. He thanked God for allowing him to meet her that day in Starbucks. This was the start to something good.

**A/N: Ok so a little Olitz interaction! They can at least agree to be friends right? Please continue to review, I appreciate them all! **


	4. Chapter 4 Can't Get Enough

For the past two weeks,things were going well between Olivia and Fitz. They saw a each other a few times and texted and talked on the phone almost everyday. They were both fighting the obvious sexual tension between them and continued to remain just friends. Fitz was trying to be a good man and Olivia didn't want to mess up the friendship.

That was until tonight at, Jake Ballard's friends house who was throwing a party. Who knew that jealousy could ignite the sexual tension even more.

**Friday afternoon:**

Olivia had a few more minutes left at debate team practice and could not wait to finally leave.

"Hey, Liv one of my friends who's in a frat is having a party tomorrow night. Care to join?" Olivia and Jake hung out quite a bit and she enjoyed his company. He could hold a good conversation and had a pretty good sense of humor. Besides Abby, Jake was the only person Olivia really spoke to on the debate team.

"I'll think about it Jake"

"Oh come on, it's a Saturday night. What could you possibly have to do. Tell Abby to come along as well. It'll be fun." He said with a cheesy smile.

"Ok, OK I'll go. It better be good Jake or I'm leaving."

"Trust me, you'll definitely have loads of fun. I promise."

**Saturday Evening:**

"Liv aren't you excited for tonight?!" Abby said to Olivia as she took out a few outfits to choose from.

"I'm actually looking forward to it. I need a break from the tons of work we get in Dr. Beene's class."

"Do you think this will be cute?" Abby showed Olivia a black and red blouse with black skinny jeans to match.

"Yea, I'm definitely digging it."

"OK show me what you're going to wear."

Olivia had an orange crop top and high waisted jeans with cute flats.

"You're going to look great!" Abby exclaimed. "Maybe that guy you talk to on the phone every night will be there. His voice sounds pretty sexy. I heard him, when you had the phone on speaker before."

Olivia shook her head at Abby's comment. Abby was always boy crazy and didn't care to show it.

"He's just a friend Abby, besides he has a girlfriend." Olivia wished within herself that he really didn't, but there was nothing she couldn't do about.

"Does he have a ring?"

"No, he doesn't have a ring. What does that have to do with anything?"

"No ring on his finger means he's technically single. All's fair in love and war!"

I'm not that kind of girl. Plus I think a guy and girl can just be friends. Don't you?

"Uh huh sure"

**Saturday night:**

Olivia and Abby made it to the party fashionably late and even brought their friend Harrison along with them. They figured they should have at least one guy accompany them for safety.

After being at the party for a few minutes Olivia glanced around and saw Jake. What really caught her eye was that she saw Fitz talking to Jake. Fitz hadn't said anything about coming here and how did they know each other?

Fitz saw Olivia on the other side of the room and was glad she was here. He didn't know she knew anyone here. As Fitz was about to go up to talk to Olivia he saw Jake go up to Olivia and they began chatting. Fitz saw Olivia touch Jake and throw her head back in laughter. "They seem pretty close, how do they know each other?" Fitz thoughts to himself. He continued to watch the scene in front of him and saw Jake ask Olivia to dance. After a little back and forth, Olivia conceded and began to dance with Jake. Jake held her from behind and Olivia rocked her hips on him to the beat of the music.

Fitz had about enough and couldn't believe what he was watching. The jealousy that came over him frightened him because he didn't know why he felt so strong about this. No, he knew, he wanted Olivia and did not know how to get her without making a complicated situation.

Fits grabbed himself a cool beer from the table and stood against a wall to calm himself down. Girls came by and flashed him smiles, and pressed themselves on him to dance, but he wasn't in the mood and honestly didn't want to.

When Olivia finished dancing with Jake, she glanced the room to look for Fitz. She wanted to speak to him just for a bit at least. She found him standing against a wall with his shoulders slumped. He was wearing a blue button up with the first few buttons unbuttoned, showing his chest hair and dark blue jeans. Tonight, he looked good, not that he didn't always, but really good.

"Hi" Olivia said to Fitz.

"Hello" Fitz said in a curt tone. Olivia got a feeling that he wasn't in a very good mood tonight and her gut was always right.

"Enjoying the party?"

"Sure."

"Are you OK Fitz?" Olivia just didn't understand what could possibly be wrong with him tonight. She didn't see Mellie around and she was usually the cause for his anger.

"I'm fine Olivia, thanks." Fitz started to walk away but she pulled Fitz's arm to pull him back to face her.

"Is there a problem Fitz?"

"How do you know Jake Ballard?"

"We're on the debate team, why does it matter? How do you know him?"

"You two seemed pretty cozy tonight." stated Fitz. He tried to cover up his jealousy but it was obviously not working.

So this was what this was all about. Was he jealous? He couldn't be, he had Mellie and had no right. The fact that he was acting this way arose some anger in Olivia.

"Am I not allowed to enjoy myself at a party with a friend?"

"You need to stay away from Olivia, he's not a good guy." Fitz knew Jake since they were about 5 or 6 years old. He knew the type of guy he was and how he treated girls. He didn't want Olivia to be one of them to get hurt. Most of all, he just didn't want Jake with her period, or any guy for that matter.

"You cannot tell me what to do Fitz. He is just a friend!"

"I know what I'm talking about Olivia and you need to listen to me, as a friend!"

"I know what kind of guy he is-"

Fitz pulled her by her arm and dragged her to the nearest bathroom in the house. He locked the door behind him and stared at Olivia. Olivia saw something in his eyes that she hadn't seen before. It was filled with hunger and desire.

"What is your problem Fitz!" Olivia was confused with herself right now. She wanted to be angry with Fitz for getting so worked up and treating her like a child, but at the same time she wanted to kiss him until she couldn't anymore.

"You cannot tell me what to do OK. Where's Mellie, why don't you dance with her and leave me alone." Olivia shared some of her own jealousy with Fitz as well.

"You know my situation with Mellie is complicated Olivia." During one of their phone conversations Fitz finally explained to Olivia how Mellie and Fitz were set up by their parents. It was basically a part of the plan to get Fitz to become president one day. Fitz couldn't completely blame his father because at the end of the day he had a choice. Fitz was comfortable with Mellie and was afraid that if he left her, his parents would not support him and he would be on his own.

"Well until it's uncomplicated you can't tell me who to dance with and how to live my life. Jake is a good guy and only a friend." Olivia was about to unlock the door and leave but Fitz pulled her back into him.

"You're killing me Livvie." Fitz said as he touched his forehead to Liv's. He brought her closer to him and they inhaled each others scent. Fitz brought his head down lower and his lips drew nearer to Liv's lips.

"You're killing me Fitz" Olivia said breathlessly. This electricity soared through them and they couldn't resist it any longer. Fitz's lips crashed down on his Liv's and he began placing soft kisses on her neck. Liv let out a soft groan at the feel of his lips on his neck.

After hearing her groan, Fitz got excited and lifted Olivia up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and Fitz turned around and brought Liv to sit on the sink. Their tongues continued to duel and they kissed for what seemed like forever. Liv finally drew back and stopped the kiss before things got even further.

"I can't do this Fitz, it's not right. I just can't I'm sorry." Olivia slid down the sink and walked out of the bathroom. Fitz stood there in disbelief, he couldn't believe that he allowed it to happen. He just couldn't help himself anymore.

Olivia went to find Abby because she was now ready to leave, she couldn't stay in the same room as Fitz after what happened. Olivia saw Abby dancing with what looked to be the sixth guy of the night. The only difference was she danced with him a bit longer, and seemed to be feeling this one.

"Abby, I'm sorry, but I'm ready to go. Where's Harrison?"

"Ready to go already? Ah come on Liv!"

"I'm sorry, I promise to explain later."

"OK, let's find Harrison." Before Abby walked off she kissed the guy she was dancing with on the cheek and found out his name was Stephen. He seemed pretty cute Olivia thought.

"Wow, pretty bold Abby for the first night."

"Oh that guy? He's been trying to talk to me for weeks in one of classes, but I never gave him the time of day. Tonight I thought oh hell, why not?" Abby never failed to make Olivia laugh.

The girls found Harrison sitting on a couch, trying to get a girls number. Olivia felt bad for interrupting but she had to leave.

"Ahem" Abby coughed. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but we're ready to go Harrison.

"Oh come on guys!" Harrison said in a disappointed voice.

"Hey, it's Liv's fault not mine. I was in the middle of something myself."

"I'm sorry to leave you, but I have to take these ladies back to their dorm. I'll be sure to call you" Harrison said then gave a girl a wink.

The threesome headed to Harrison's car and Harrison and Abby immediately got on Liv for having them leave earlier. She explained to them the whole story with Fitz and Jake and why she really needed to go.

"I knew you had something going on with the guy with the sexy voice!" Abby blurted out.

"Yes, it's him."

"Well sounds like this dude has got it bad for you Olivia." Harrison added. It did seem that Fitz had it pretty bad for Olivia. The rest of the ride home they discussed the party and what they thought about it. Overall they had a good time and would try to go out a little more often.

Olivia got ready for bed and hooked her phone up to the charger. As she was about to place it on her desk her phone went off and Fitz's name appeared on the screen.

**Fitz:** _I knew you may be mad at me Livvie and I apologize for tonight. I took it too far and I didn't mean to get jealous. I don't apologize for kissing you though. I told you before there's something between us and it can't be denied. I need to make some changes in my life and stop being a coward. Give me some time and I promise to make things better. Night Livvie._

Olivia smiled at the text and was grateful for Fitz's apology. What changes would he be making? She really did not want any problems to come about. She put her phone down and didn't reply. She needed time to process everything that happened tonight.

**A/N: Ok so two chapters in one day! I won't be updating for a little while so I just decided to post this tonight. I hope you guys enjoyed! Things are getting intense with Olitz! Continue to review please, they mean a lot to me! **


End file.
